robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki:Old Facts/Archive 1
...that Chaos 2 and Pussycat are the only two competitor robots to have appeared as playable robots in every Robot Wars video game? *...that the final four in the Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/Annihilator all lost in the first round of Series 6? *...that Invertabrat and Darke Destroyer 2 were the best performing robots of the Third Wars not to receive seeding? *...that out of all the Series Semi-Finalists in the Fourth Wars, only Firestorm and Steg 2 have never competed in an annihilator or mayhem qualifier? *...that 10 out of the 26 robots to flip a robot out of the arena on more than one occasion have been flipped out themselves? *...that X-Terminator lost both its Tag Team Terrors due to its partner breaking down? *...that Jonathan Pearce and The Hassocks Hog team live in two neighbouring villages? *...that if Tsunami had defeated X-Terminator and reached the Grand Final of Series 7 alongside Typhoon 2, Storm 2 and Tornado, then all four finalists would have been named after a type of natural hazard or disaster? *...that both Cassius and Cassius Chrome's names originated from Cassius Clay (Muhammed Ali)? *...that danger of injury from robots ultimately caused Rex Garrod to retire from Robot Wars competition in protest? *...that hoverbots were permitted by Robot Wars? *...that Team Cassius and Team Chaos worked as one team to help with the building of Recyclopse and Robot The Bruce? *...that Detonator is worth around 50p, whilst Napalm costs around $7000? *...that each time Wild Thing was defeated in the first round of the semi-finals, it lost to the reigning champion? *...that if Terrorhurtz had participated in and won its Seventh Wars heat, Storm 2 would have fought the third, second and first seeds in a row? *...that the four newcomers of Heat D in Series 5 were defeated in the first round by the four veterans? *...that Gravity's pneumatics system was based on that of Dantomkia, who visited the Netherlands for a Robot Rumble? *...that Atomic holds the record for most Out of the Arena flips in a row at 4? *...that every single defeated machine in Heat J of Series 5 was pitted? *...that Bigger Brother was the highest ever seeded robot to be flipped out of the arena? *...that both Extreme 1 Annihilator runners-up (Spirit of Knightmare and Arnold A. Terminegger) failed to qualify for Series 5? *...that the Hypno-Disc vs Atomic battle in Heat B of the Fifth Wars is the only time that two seeded machines have met in Round 2 of any heat in any series? *...that in all three of its non-seeded appearances, Sir Chromalot was in Heat D, and lost in the second round to the eventual winner of that heat? *...that only in Series 4 was the eventual champion a semi-finalist from the previous year? *...that Dominator 2 was meant to enter Series 7, but withdrew because of technical difficulties which resulted in Ming Dienasty being seeded instead? *...that four out of the six robots in The First Wars that had a pickaxe or hammer weapon lost in their heat finals, and that Killertron and Wedgehog were the only two to have their hammer functioning in that battle? *...that both of Iron Awe 2's losses were due to being flipped out of the arena, and that robots from Team Iron Awe have been flipped out the arena three times in total? *...that the 23rd and 24th Out of the Arena flips were both against S3 in battles that included Firestorm? *...that Heat N of Series 3 was comprised of three World Championship competitors, none of whom represented England? *...that both of Team Vader's robots, Vader and IG-88, fought The Stag in the first round of their respective Heat Final-reaching wars? *...that all robots that reached the Arena Stage of Heat L in the Second Wars lost in the first round of Series 3? *...that in Series 5, 6 and 7, the top seed and the bottom seed faced each other? *...that every house robot apart from Sir Killalot was flipped over by a flipping or lifting device? *...that robots from the same team in Series 7 (Velocirippa and Mighty Mouse, Zorro and Ming Dienasty, and IG-88 and Vader) could not meet before the Grand Final due to their placings in the heats? *...that Eruption and General Carnage 2 are the only machines to flip a robot out of the arena and not reach at least the heat final? *...that Scraptosaur defeated both Gravity and Tough As Nails in its heat in the second series of Dutch Robot Wars? *...that Chaos 2's final OotA flip was against Iron Awe 2, and Dantomkia's first OotA flip was against Mighty Mouse, in the very next battle? *...that the Series 7 All-Stars only allowed robots in if they had fought in 5 or more wars, but Dantomkia was put in because all of the other eligible robots were damaged or otherwise unavailable? *...that all five of Barber-Ous's defeats resulted in it being pitted? *...that the Ming team always lost in the first round of odd-numbered series, and in the second round of even-numbered series? *...that only once out of five times did the machine that finished third in the previous series get seeded number 3? *...that nine of the twelve robots that lost in their heat finals in the Sixth Wars either did not enter the Seventh Wars or lost in Round 1? *...that despite eleven robots equipped with flippers reached in the Semi-Finals of the Seventh Wars, none of them reached the Grand Final? *...that the machine seeded eighth never went on to win its heat? *...that all of the odd-numbered annihilators lasted for the full five rounds, but all the even-numbered annihilators skipped rounds due to robots dropping out? *...that Dantomkia holds the record for the most flips out of the arena at 9? *...that both reigning UK Tag Team Terror champion teams were defeated in the first round of the next Tag Team Terror by the eventual winners? *...that three times out of five, Bulldog Breed and Team KaterKiller were in the same heat of the main UK series? *...that Suicidal Tendencies lost in the third round of everything it fought it except a forfeited appearance? *...that the S.M.I.D.S.Y. team met and designed their robot over the internet? *...that every battle The Grim Reaper was in ended in a judges decision? *...that in the Sumo, the S.M.I.D.S.Y. team put salt in their robots jaws so that they could spread it like real sumo wrestlers? Category:Featured Content